


We Need An Excuse

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [16]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior invites Tony and his plus one to his annual Holiday Dinner. Tony wants nothing to do with it and he and Kort go through the other commitments they could attend instead, determined to find something better to do with their time.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 18
Kudos: 47
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	We Need An Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 15: Holiday Dinner/Holiday Party of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/276561.html).

“Ugh. Senior wants us to come to his Holiday Family Dinner. Please tell me there’s another obligation that we have on the 17th that we can go to instead,” Tony whined.

Kort hummed. “If all else fails, I’m sure I can talk the agency into hosting their Holiday Party then. Though, I suspect that Senior’s Dinner would be less painful than the kind of political intrigue guaranteed to be at a party hosted by the CIA.”

“It really wouldn’t be, but what else do we have? I know we’ve gotten a lot of invitations.”

Kort sorted through the invitations that had gathered on the table near the front door that they still needed to answer. “Let’s see. Your frat brothers invited us to a kegger Christmas.”

“Pass. I have no desire to relive my college years of drinking too much and waking up with no memory of the previous night.”

Kort nodded and moved onto the next one. “The nuns invited us to their Christmas Show.” 

“Did we pass that onto Abby and Tim?”

“Yeah. Abby was going to try and see if she could get NCIS to sponsor one of the nights and buy a bunch of tickets to the show.”

“Dr. Pitt sent you an invite for your yearly physical.”

“God no. I can do that anytime. I’m not doing that during the Holidays.”

“That bar you like to play at, sent a request for you to play accompaniment for the next open mic night.”

“Nah.”

“Oh. What about this?” Kort mused

“What?”

“One of my classmates from when I was initially going through training to be a CIA agent is having a mystery dinner.”

“A mystery dinner? Like one of those things where someone ends up dead and you have to figure out who did it?”

“No. Nothing that outlandish. This is a lot simpler. Really a way to get to know people better and stimulate the mind as everyone tries to figure out what’s on the menu. It changes every year. The last time I went the menu included an item called worms which was really spaghetti.”

“It’s bound to be an improvement over the crap Senior would try to serve us. You sure your colleague won’t mind me tagging along?”

“Nah, but don’t be surprised if they try their hand at interrogation. It is going to have mostly CIA agents, after all.”

“Sounds good. I need to keep up my practice at dodging interrogations, so that my undercover skills don’t rust too much, after all. I’ll just tell Senior that we won’t be able to make it and how heartbroken we are.” Tony grinned.

Kort shook his head. This was going to be interesting. The rest of the CIA agents at this gathering wouldn’t know what hit them. It had been a while since he’d seen undercover Tony out to play, but he knew that no one at the party would be prepared for him. He couldn’t wait to see how badly Tony twisted everyone’s questions around on them while probably also figuring out what each item on the menu actually was. It would definitely be an improvement over the last time Kort had been at one of these parties.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
